The present disclosure generally relates to an ALL TERRAIN VEHICLE (ATV) and, more particularly, to an ATV having improved ergonomics and performance.
Generally, all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, specialty ATVs, such as those used for trail riding, racing, and cargo hauling have entered the market place. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. Depending on the engine size and the number of cylinders, the width of the engine may become substantial, thereby requiring a wider seat. A wider seating surface may become uncomfortable for the rider, particularly shorter riders who may have trouble reaching the floorboards.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an all-terrain vehicle includes a frame having longitudinally spaced-apart ends defining a first longitudinal axis. A pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels are operably coupled to the frame. An engine is supported by the frame and includes a plurality of cylinders and a crankshaft driven by the plurality of cylinders.